World Days
by DarkMoonKilling
Summary: A series of drabbles and one shots dedicated to World commemorative days. Variety of characters and pairings.
1. January 18th

**Chapter 1 – January 18****th**** - World Day of Snowman **

**Summary:** A series of drabbles and one shots dedicated to World commemorative days.

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own anything; I'm really just playing in someone else's sandbox for a little while.

/

Once it was obvious that the first World meeting of the year was drawing to a close, in chaos as usual, England stealthily began to pack away his things while casually looking over to the large windows to see what the weather was like. It was snowing. Craning his neck slightly to see better, England was able to conclude that it had been snowing for quite a while as there was a large fluffy layer, virtually untouched, covering the ground. Smiling slightly, he turned back to what he was doing. As he sorted his papers, he happened to catch sight of the date written on one of them; January 18th? Realisation coming to him in a sudden flash, he stood and shouted for attention. Slowly, the other nations broke off their arguments to listen to him. Taking a breath England spoke. "I have a suggestion. Some of you may know that today, January 18th is also known as the World Day of Snowman. I propose that after the meeting we go outside and take advantage of the recent snowfall to build snowmen."

For a long moment there was silence. "Ve, can we Germany? That sounds like fun!"

Germany barely seemed to consider it at all before he was agreeing and then, after glancing around the meeting room to see if there was anything else, closed the meeting. As the full idea of what had just happened sunk in, the nations began to hurriedly get ready to leave, a sense of excitement growing in the room.

Soon there were nations running around in the snow, gathering snow to make into snowmen, various shapes taking shape as the nations shouted and cheered, starting friendly competitions and occasionally sabotaging each other's efforts, with the odd snowball battle taking place.

/

/

AN _So looking through a list of world commemorative days I found this one and couldn't resist doing it. The bit about Germany not protesting and being quite up for it was because the link I found for it was to a German website, so I figured Germany would probably enjoy it._

AN2 _I was taking a look at the stories I've posted so far, and I found that I'd posted one chapter for this, formerly called Days of February, as I was intending to do a different story for each month. Which spectacularly failed. So, I decided to take it down, and redo it, after sitting and typing up all the days up to May so that I'd be caught up and then repost it all at once as one story that will cover the whole year. Though, I've decided not to do January 1__st__ as everyone does it, and February 14__th__ as I've already got the Valentine's Week series. Hopefully, I'll actually update this after I've done this mass update. _


	2. January 27th

**Chapter 2 – January 27****th**** – Family Literacy Day **

**Summary:** A series of drabbles and one shots dedicated to World commemorative days.

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own anything; I'm really just playing in someone else's sandbox for a little while.

/

Although he was busy with many things, England made sure to take some time out every day to sit down with the newest personification, Sealand, in order to teach him the basics – reading, writings and maths, as well as some of the basics of being a nation – just as he had done for most of his colonies. After dinner during the week and after breakfast on weekends, England would call Sealand into the living room and sit them both on the floor at the coffee table. He would have various books and sheets of paper and pens and pencils scattered about on the table's surface, and then he would begin with Sealand's reading and writing skills, before moving onto his maths and then his nation lessons. Of course, being a personification, Sealand learned very quickly, but England was still proud of him. After his lessons, Sealand would be allowed to go and play. And sometimes, when he was going to bed and England would read his newest child his bedtime story, he would tilt the book and sit next to Sealand and they would read the book together until the child fell asleep and England would tuck him in.

/

/

AN _Because I can just see England as the type to see his colonies as his kids and read them bedtime stories about fairies and pirates and wizards, as well as taking some time to teach them stuff that they'll need – like reading and writing._


	3. February 3rd

**Chapter 3 – February 3****rd**** – Setsubun **

**Summary:** A series of drabbles and one shots dedicated to World commemorative days based in February.

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own anything; I'm really just playing in someone else's sandbox for a little while.

/

The sun rose over the horizon in the dawn of a new day over Japan painting the sky in a glorious sunset, which promised to turn into a beautiful day. As the sun slowly climbed higher into the sky its rays began to light up a traditional Japanese house and with it the young looking man who personified Japan, sitting on the porch watching the sunrise and drinking tea.

/

Sometime later Japan, dressed in his usual kimono, left the house to go to the nearest shrine to take part in the traditional Setsubun rituals to drive away evil spirits. Arriving at the shrine, Japan joined his people in throwing his roasted beans around the temple. As he did so he shouted "Oni wa soto! Fuku wa uchi!"

Once he had finished with this, Japan picked up the amount of beans that corresponded to how old he looked and ate them, knowing that once he returned home and redid the ritual there that he would be able to eat the amount of beans that represented his true age.

/

Returning home, Japan began to decorate his home with fish heads and holy tree leaves to prevent evil spirits from entering his home. After throwing the roasted beans again, he gathered what he needed for the last part of his Setsubun ritual. In his garden he dug a small fire pit and after getting a good fire going, added dried sardine heads to the burning wood. Sitting down to watch the fire burn, Japan began to play a small drum to scare away any evil spirits that were left. As the fire burned down and began to die out, Japan smiled to himself; happy with how his day had turned out. Perhaps he would go and visit Germany and Italy the next day.

/

Oni wa soto! Fuku wa uchi! - means Devils out, Happiness in

/

/

AN _Although most people nowadays don't burn wood and sardine heads and play drums, I figured that Japan might still do it since he'd been around while people were still doing it. Similarly, most people in Japan don't decorate their homes with fish heads and holy leaves, but some still do and I think that Japan would definitely be one of them._

AN 2 _Also, if there are any days you'd like to see, please let me know, even if it's after that day, and I'll write it. And if it's an international or multinational one then don't forget to tell me what nation or nations you want as the main characters for it!_


	4. February 17th

**Chapter 4 – February 17****th**** – Random Acts Of Kindness Day**

**Summary:** A series of drabbles and one shots dedicated to World commemorative days.

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own anything; I'm really just playing in someone else's sandbox for a little while.

/

Struggling to reach the last box of sunflower bulbs which for some reason had been placed on a particularly high shelf, England let out an irritated huff and silently cursed both the idiot that had put the last bloody box on such a high shelf and the fact that he wasn't tall enough to reach it. Much as he wished that America would randomly appear, as the boy was so prone to doing, in order to get the box for him, he also hoped that America _wouldn't_ appear. The idiot would definitely find his predicament far too funny and be of no use whatsoever and would tease him mercilessly for it as well. Just as he was considering the merits of giving up – though the sunflowers would have looked lovely in his garden and both the fairies and Flying Mint Bunny would have loved playing in and around them – an arm reached over him and a gloved hand grabbed the box. An arm covered in a heavy beige coat sleeve. As the arm brought the box down, England turned around until he was nose to chest with a certain tall nation. Stepping back to give England some room, Russia peered curiously at the box that he was holding before smiling happily at seeing what it was. Presenting the box to England, Russia cheerfully said, "You looked like you needed a little bit of help England, da? So I decided to help you by getting these for you. I love sunflowers, da. They're my favourite flower."

Confused, England took the sunflowers from the tall Nation. "Ah, thank you, Russia. Yes, they are nice. Would you like to come and see them when they've grown?"

Smile widening, Russia replied, "Da, I would like that. I'll see you at the next meeting England, da." With that, Russia turned and wandered away, soon turning a corner and disappearing, leaving England standing and feeling very confused about what had just happened.


End file.
